Electric fan is a device comprising revolving blades used to set up a current of air for ventilating or cooling. Actually, an electric fan can only change the air from static status to dynamic status and can not change the nature of the air. Even if an electric fan is turned on to its maximum capacity, it still can not effectively help relieve summer heat.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide a device for mounting on the wire protective front cover of a regular electric fan to help cooling down the air while air current is set up by the electric fan.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an air cooling device for electric fan which is inexpensive to manufacture.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such an air cooling device for electric fan which may be alternatively mounted on the air outlet of an air conditioner to reinforce the cooling effect.
According to the present invention, an air cooling device for electric fan is generally comprised of a front cover screwed up with a back cover with a water absorbing ceramic squeezed in between the inner flange of the front cover and the inner flange of the back cover, such that when water is filled into the enclosed space defined by the inner flanges of the front and back covers it will be immediately absorbed by the water absorbing ceramic and moisture will be resulting in the upper space inside the device. When air current generated by an electric fan is continuously passing through the device, the air flow will be cooling down effectively.